thiagolovatofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fight or Flight
|- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; "| |- style="text-align: center; " ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Singles from Immature |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px; " | colspan="6" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 10px; "| *"Alma Suja De Culpa" Released: August 25, 2012 *"Alguns Garotos Preferem" Released: October 07, 2012 *"Mascarado" Released: December 26, 2012 |} ''Against The Wall ''é o nome do segundo álbum de estúdio do cantor estudiense Douglas Hudgens lançado em 2012. Após o sucesso de seu primeiro álbum Sparks Fly, com música sobre amor e decepção, com seu novo álbum Douglas trás algo mais sexy, com letras mais maduras. Seu primeiro single foi "Alta Manutenção", onde Douglas mostra que cresceu desde o lançamento de seu primeiro single "Minha Vida Sem Você". Sobre O Álbum Douglas começou a compor para seu novo álbum após o lançamento de seu primeiro, porém ele iria fazer o mesmo estilo de seu primeiro álbum. Mas um mês depois Douglas viu que não era aquilo que ele queria então começou a escutar algumas músicas para poder se inspirar a compor outro estilo de música. E quando encontrou começou a compor músicas mais maduras e mais sexys. Douglas afirmou que agora se encontrou na música. Nome Quando Douglas começou a trabalhar no nome de seu álbum ele ainda não tinha escrito a música "Coloque Seu Grafite Em Mim", e pensando em algo junto com seus produtores encontraram o nome. Douglas disse em uma entrevista: "...estou tão animado com esse álbum, mau posso esperar para vocês escutarem todas as faixas que preparei." Maiores Influências As maiores ingfluências neste álbum para Douglas foram, como sempre ele deixou claro que Vanessa Hudgens como sempre é a sua maior influência. Diferente de seu primeiro álbum que so teve influência da cantoras, esse novo álbum raz mais influências como: Hilary Duff, Miranda Cosgrove, Ashley Tisdale, Jennifer Lopez, Beyoncé, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, e Douglas ainda disse que em uma faixa teve a influência da cantora Britney Spears, porém a faixa foi descartada pelo cantor. Singles Oficiais *"Alta Manutenção" foi escolhida para ser o primeiro single do álbum, para mostrar que Douglas cresceu desde seu aparecimento na música. O single foi lançado no dia 15 de Julho de 2012, e o clipe lançado no dia 20 de Julho do mesmo ano. *"Vem Dançar (Let's Dance)" antes mesmo do lançamento de seu álbum, Douglas surpreende seus fãs lançando já seu segundo single. A faixa trata de se apaixonar por alguém que é "hipnotizante". Douglas descreveu a faixa como uma de suas favoritas. A música foi lançada em setembro de 2012 juntamente com seu clipe. Promocionais *"F*da-se O Seu Ódio" foi lançada com primeiro single promocional do cd. A faixa foi escrita por Douglas, especialmente para seus fãs, pois estava correndo o boato de que seria a faixa título do novo álbum do cantor, após ele desmentir esse boato, ele deciciu escrever a canção especial para seus fãs. Tracklist Douglas compôs todas as faixas de seu álbum. Exceto as faixas "Meu Namorado Está De Volta" e "Atrevido" que foram compostas por seu irmão Thiago Lovato e estão disponíveis na versão "The Collector's Edition". Versão Padrão PureVolume Edition Fight or Flight: The Collector’s Edition Faixas Descartadas #Mascarado #Desprezado #Qual É O Meu Nome? #Péssimo Amante #Invadindo Minha Mente #Recaída